


Mini fanfic

by hereforsobbe



Category: Robbe and Sander, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, robbe and sander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforsobbe/pseuds/hereforsobbe
Kudos: 5





	Mini fanfic

Robbe was feeling his body shuddering while he stayed inside Sander's mouth. Both of them naked. That boy knew very well how to make Robbe feel like that. Every lick of his boyfriend took him to heaven but he was thinking about what Sander said to him before he began to suck. ''We're going to try something new... Trust me". What did Sander mean? Whatever it was, Robbe trusted his boyfriend because he loved him and he knew Sander would never do anything bad or hurtful to him.

Sander's tongue brought him back to the moment. A deep shiver ran from his legs to his neck. He staggered slightly. Once he had his mind on how Sander was sucking he felt he was close. He gasped a bit louder. Sander noticed that.

''Remember, let me know when you are close. Don't come on my mouth'', Sander said with his mouth full. 

"Yes, yes", Robbe gasped.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sander... I'm about to..."

Sander stopped and lay down on the bed.

"Come here, honey", Sander said.

Robbe was astonished but he did it.

"I want you to come on my chest"

That excited Robbe so much that he only needed a few moves with his hand to come on Sander's chest. Robbe exploded on a loud orgasm. Sander felt Robbe's warm cum what made him moan too.

"You're such a good boy... Now, spread it out with the palm of your hands". Sander asked him.

Robbe spread it over his chest, nipples and abdomen and once he did it he fall on his boyfriend body getting as sticky as him. They kissed so hard...

After that, he took one of his famous showers.


End file.
